


A Moment of Bliss

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [45]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Memories, Old Age, Retirement, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Peace has brought them many things. Retirement and lazy mornings amongst them, and it is in those quiet moments when they're curled together that two old men can find the happiness that had been denied them for so long.





	A Moment of Bliss

   There is still a moment every morning when Jack wakes that he wonders if he’s dreaming. If the warm body pressed against his is really there, or whether the small, almost homely bedroom with their belongings scattered over every surface is just a figment of his imagination. Some mornings he’ll jerk upwards, needing the movement, the feel of the covers sliding down and Gabe grumbling beside him to break through the panic and reassure him that it’s real. Other mornings Gabriel seems to pick up on the tension before it can even blossom into fear, rolling over and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close until the unnatural warmth of his body is all encompassing, lips pressed against his neck, reassuring him. Grounding him in the present.

   Today is one of those mornings and Jack willingly lets Gabriel pull him close, burying his nose against his partner’s chest and closing his eyes again, breathing in and out slowly, calming in the familiar hold. He wonders if there will ever be a time when he takes this for granted, and instantly prays that there isn’t, shivering as he remembers what had happened the last time he had taken them for granted and he’s grateful for Gabriel’s arms tightening around him, driving the memories away.

“It’s too early for those thoughts.” Gabriel sounds beautifully, wonderfully sleepy and Jack hums in agreement, curling closer, tangling their legs together and smiling as he feels Gabriel kissing his neck, nipping softly, unable to resist even as they drift towards sleep once more. It’s a luxury they can afford these days, having finally given in to the others’ urging to retire even if they still spent a considerable amount of their time with the new Overwatch. Too much time, if Hana and Fareeha’s moaning was anything to go by, although the complaints were always softened by quick hugs and promises to stop by for a visit soon. Jack resists for half a moment, old instincts making it hard to just let go and relax, but Gabriel is warm, and his breathing has already evened out, his lips still resting against Jack’s neck and with that his resistance melts away and it’s not long before he’s asleep again as well.

**

   When he wakes again it’s to the sensation of warm hands against his skin and for a moment he stiffens, taking a minute to remember where he is, to recognise the burning fingers that are now massaging circles against his hips. He sighs, melting into the gentle touch, feeling Gabriel skilfully finding the aching spots that had been giving him grief the day before.

“That feels good.” There had been a time when he was reluctant to face the reality of advancing age, hiding the signs as best he could, especially when Gabriel with the nanites still working away within his body was faring much better than him.

   It had been Gabriel who had confronted him about it after finding Jack on the ground after his knee had given out of him, carrying him back to their rooms despite his rather vehement protests. He had half expected Gabriel to just dump him on the bed and growl at him, the older man less willing to deal with his stubbornness these days, but instead he had been set down with the utmost gentleness, Gabriel settling between his legs, hands gently massaging his sore knee and just waiting, tenderly watching the play of emotions across Jack’s face.

   Jack had been the one to break first, unable to meet Gabriel’s gaze as he had finally confronted the weakness that had been creeping up on him. Aches and pains that had been inconvenient during his days as a vigilante leaving him struggling to rise some days. Joints protesting the slightest activity. Exhaustion creeping in. The words had crept out, barely audible, embarrassed as he waited to for Gabriel to lambast him for hiding it, to be disappointed that he was no longer the man that he had been. Instead as he had begun to babble, he had found himself being silenced by warm lips against his, the expression on Gabriel’s face the same adoring expression he had remembered from their honeymoon, back before everything had fallen apart and his protests had died on his tongue. And over the course of the afternoon they had been washed away completely with tender touches, fingers brushing over every inch of scarred skin, worshipped with gentle lips and soothed with whispered words.

“What are you thinking about?” Gabriel’s voice, still sleepy drew him back to the present and Jack smiled, leaning into the warm fingers working their way up his legs and twisting just enough so that he could look at his partner, meeting warm eyes, the crimson no longer terrifying but soothing as Gabriel returned the smile.

“The past.” Jack murmured, seeing Gabriel’s expression darken for a moment before shaking his head, reaching quickly for the hand that had strayed to his thigh, linking their fingers together and squeezing lightly to reassure him. “Good things,” he adds just to reassure him completely, a hint of mischief entering his eyes as Gabriel relaxes again. “Like that beautiful jumper McCree brought you last Christmas…” There was a moment of stunned silence and then Gabriel snorted.

“You loved me in that jumper.”

“Yes, I did.” It had been hideous, and yet in its own way it had been perfect. The start of a new Christmas tradition to mark the start of their new life, and whilst he had teased Gabriel mercilessly about it, he also hadn’t let him take it off for the entirety of the Christmas party. He had even salvaged it when Gabriel had stealthily tried to dispose of it and it was currently safely hidden away beneath the bed, ready for this year and he had already talked Jesse into buying his partner another one.

“So sentimental,” Gabriel grumbled, but when Jack glanced at him there was a fond grin pulling at his lips, although when their eyes met there was a knowing glint in his eyes that told Jack he knew that hadn’t been what Jack had been remembering. Still it was a shared memory that was completely untainted by the past, and for a moment they savoured the quiet reminiscence. Gabriel is the first to break it, returning to his previous actions, massaging at Jack’s thigh and smiling when he manages to draw a soft noise from him, lips following his fingers.

“Gods Jack.” There is awe and adoration in the words and Jack finds his breath catching as Gabriel pulls back to study him, not sure what to make of the suddenly intense gaze, wondering if he’s about to be called on his attempt to distract him. As always Gabriel seems determined to catch him by surprise, surging up for a second to steal a quick kiss before pulling back again, looming over him and looking at him as though Jack was the only thing in the world, his breathing speeding up under that gaze and freezing completely when Gabriel finally speaks, voice warm and soft, curling around him. “You’re as beautiful as the day we married.” Jack wants to protest, to argue that his scarred figure is anything but beautiful, but the words won’t come as he watches Gabriel devouring him with his gaze, feeling his fingers trailing up his sides.

“Now whose getting sentimental?” Jack teases when he finally remembers how to breathe, the effect ruined a little by the waver in his chuckle.

   Their wedding day had been the happiest day of his life, and back then he had never thought that anything could trump it, but now…his expression softened, laughter fading as he stared up at Gabriel with suddenly stinging eyes. They were both a far cry from the men they had been on their wedding day, age and circumstances changing them both almost beyond recognition, and yet underneath Gabriel’s adoring gaze, curled around one another, in a home untouched by their turbulent past he realised that he wasn’t just content. He was happy. A warm feeling that went beyond the simple joy he had felt all those years ago, and suddenly overwhelmed he found himself pulling Gabriel close and burying his face against his partner’s chest, fingers clutching him tight enough to leave bruises.

“Jack?” Gabriel made no attempt to pull away, fingers ghosting over his back, pressing light, butterfly kisses against the top of his head.

“I love you,” Jack’s not even sure the words are audible, but right now he can’t bring himself to pull away from Gabriel, needing the closeness, the reassurance that this moment is real. That this happiness is real. The silence that follows has him tensing for a moment, but then Gabriel’s grip is tightening, just as bruising as his own and he can feel his partner’s heart hammering underneath him, then there are fingers under his chin, gently pushing him back. A soft murmur soothing away his protest, as he hesitantly meets Gabriel’s gaze once more, his own heart hammering as Gabriel smiles at him, soft and warm, the same deep happiness he’s just realised he was feeling showing in the crimson gaze and when the words come they wrap around him, inescapable.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
